Personal media libraries are on the rise. First, low cost still cameras and video cameras allow users to capture media in almost any venue. Further, the advent of inexpensive and vast storage resources removes limitations of selectively capturing and saving media. Additionally, nearly infinite stores of media are available for download on the Internet from social networking, e-mail and search engine results. Once a computing or media device is obtained, the cost of building personal media collections is negligible.
For example, pre-teenagers often own smart telephones (tablets and other devices) with the ability to take photos on a whim, and thousands of photos can be stored within the small devices. Many users own several other media capturing devices, such as tablet computing device, laptops with integrated cameras, digital still cameras, in addition to media downloaded from the web sites on the Internet and e-mailed amongst friends. All in all, users have large personal media libraries at their disposal on portable computing devices.
One way to share media is through social networking such as Facebook or Instagram. Additionally, media can be printed out as photographs or burned onto a DVD. Multiple photographs can be combined into a standard-shaped collage. Editing programs allow digital media to be processed by combining, cropping, correcting, and the like.
However, none of these techniques allow users to enjoy captured media by generating creative media using captured media as components. In particular, there is no technique to generate a musical composition from pixels of an image.